redanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Feats
'Feats' Feats are a way of defining a character with a simple purchase, allowing the character to gain new abilities as they grow from one little piece. As such, feats are fairly cheap, grant a simple benefit to nearly everyone, and then grant more interesting powers as the character increases their own talents. Each feat is tied to a certain aspect of your character. These are usually skills, but sometimes can be Magnitude (as in spellcasting), or other aspects of a person's character. Feats are thus separated. Skilled Feats Like the title suggests, Skilled Feats increase as the character increases in a particular skill. These skills grant their first ability with no ranks, so anyone can benefit from them, but the more useful and interesting abilities are only granted as the person increases in rank, specifically at 4 ranks, 9 ranks, 14 ranks and 19 ranks. BLIND FIGHTING You don't have to see to kill. Benefits: '''This is a skilled feat which scales with your Perception skill *+0: If you roll to strike a foe which has a miss chance for concealment, you can reroll the check once. *+4: While visually impaired, you may move your normal speed without difficulty. This does not actually allow you to sense the area around you, but simply move deftly while blinded. *+9: You gain Blindsense out to 60 feet. This allows you to pinpoint creatures and objects within 60 feet, but you cannot define any actual features; simply that they are within range. *+14: You gain tremorsense out to 120 feet. This allows you to "see" anything within 120 feet of you which is touching the earth, through sensing the vibrations which move through it. *+19: You gain blindsight out to 30 feet. Within this range, you can use your other sense to such an extent that it acts as well as normal sight. You cannot make out colors or details such as writing on a page, but you can determine textures and shapes. This defeats any form of invisibility, but you still cannot recognize ethereal beings. '''BLITZ You go all out and try to achieve goals in a proactive manner. Benefits: This is a skilled feat which scales with your Melee skill. *+0: When making a charge action, you may opt to lose your Dexterity bonus to AC for one round, but increase your effective Strength modifier by a likewise amount. *+4: You may go all out when attacking, adding your ranks in Melee to your damage, but doing so provokes an Attack of Opportunity from your opponent. If you are struck by the Attack of Opportunity, your attack action fails. *+9: You are extremely wild when fighting, and may make a second attack when making a full attack action. However, your second attack is made at a -5 penalty. *+14: Whenever you inflict damage on an opponent with your melee attack, you may immediately make an Intimidate check against your opponent as a Swift action. *+19: You may take a Full Attack action as a Standard action. COMBAT LOOTING You can put things into your pants in the middle of combat. Benefits: This is a skilled feat which scales with your Sleight of Hand skill. *+0: You may sheathe or store an object as a free action (this is normally a move action). Only objects which are easily ascessible, such as a weapon held on your person, or a wand tucked into your belt, can be retrieved in this way. Objects held within a bag or the like take the normal full round action. *+4: You get a +3 on disarm attempts. Picking objects off the ground does not provoke an Attack of Opportunity. *+9: As a Swift action, you may take a ring, amulet, necklace, headband, bracer, belt or likewise from an opponent you have successfully grappled. You need not pin the opponent to do this, nor does the opponent gain the usual +4 bonus for secured items, but you still must succeed on a disarm attempt. Additionally, you may, as part of a move action, pick an item off the ground. *+14: If you are grappling with an opponent, you may activate or deactivate their magic items with a successful Use Magic Device check. Additionally, you may make Appraise checks as a Standard action. *+19: You can take 10 on Use Magic Device checks and Sleight of Hand checks, even when in stressful situations. DANGER SENSE Maybe spiders tell you what's up. You certainly react to danger with uncanny effectiveness. Benefits: This is a skilled feat that scales with your Reflex skill. *+0: You gain a +3 on Reflex checks. *+4: For the purpose of Perception, you are always considered to be "actively searching." *+9: You can take 10 on Perception checks, even when in stressful situations. *+14: You may make a Sense Motive check (opposed by your opponent's Bluff check) as an Immediate action whenever any creature approaches within 60 feet of you with harmful intent. If you succeed, you know the location of the creature even if you cannot see it. *+19: You are never surprised, and always act on the first round of any combat. ELUSIVE TARGET You are very hard to hit when you want to be. Benefits: This is a skilled feat which scales with your Dodge skill. *+0: You gain a +3 to Dodge checks. *+4: Your opponents do not gain higher ground bonuses from you. *+9: Your opponents do not inflict extra damage from the Power Attack option. *+14: As an Immediate action, you may redirect an attack against you to any creature in your threatened range, friend or foe. You may not redirect an attack to the creature making the attack. *+19: As an Immediate action, you may make an attack that would normally hit you miss instead. EXPERT TACTICIAN You benefit your allies so good, they remember you long time. Benefit: This is a skilled feat that scales with your Intuition skill. *+0: You gain a +4 bonus when flanking instead of the normal +2 bonus. Your allies who flank with you gain the same advantage. *+4: You may flank as an Immediate action. *+9: As a move action, you may make any 5 foot square adjacent to yourself into difficult terrain. *+14: For determining flanking with your allies, you may count your location as being 5 feet in any direction from your real location. *+19: You simply ignore cover bonuses less than full cover. GHOST HUNTER You smack around those folks in the spirit world. Benefits: This is a skilled feat that scales with your Perception skill. *+0: Your attacks have a 50% chance of striking incorporeal opponents, even if they are not magical. *+4: You can hear incoporeal and ethereal creatures as if they lacked those traits (note that creatures who are normally ethereal or incorporeal rarely attempt to move stealthily). *+9: You can see invisible and ethereal creatures as if they lacked those traits. *+14: You can strike incorporeal and ethereal creatures as if all your attacks were actually force effects. *+19: Any possession on your person acts as if it were actually made of a force effect, if you so desire. GIANT SLAYER Everyone has a specialty. Yours is miraculously finding ways to stab creatures in the face when it seems improbable that you would be able to reach that high. Benefit: This is a skilled feat that scales with your Melee skill. *+0: When you start a grapple, you do not provoke an Attack of Opportunity. *+4: You gain a +4 bonus to your Dodge and Reflex checks against any creature with a longer natural reach than your own. *+9: Any opponent who attempts to grapple you provokes an Attack of Opportunity, even if they possess the Improved Grab ability. You may take this attack even if you do not threaten a square occupied by your opponent. *+14: When you attempt to trip an opponent, you may choose whether they resist using their Strength or Dexterity score. *+19: When involved in an opposed bull rush, grapple or trip attempt, as the attacker or defender, you may treat both creatures as Medium size. You may not choose to treat only one of the participants; you have to treat both. Category:feats Category:Feats Category:Mechanics